


Chimera

by lunarlunatik



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Animagus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarlunatik/pseuds/lunarlunatik
Summary: Bambam's "normal" and Jaebum's "normal" were two very different things.





	Chimera

 

 

After he had drained both wine glasses, Bambam just sat there watching the roaring fireplace.

 

 

It wasn't even 9 yet, but he was just so bloody tired. Not physically, just . . . this again. It wasn't even about the petty row he had just had with Jaebum. Again. Or the fact that the other had simply just disappeared through the fireplace. Again.

 

 

Bambam's on and off lover did this – the fireplace thing – only when their quarrels got so bad that he couldn't concentrate enough to use his spells; he would throw the green ash into the fireplace, call out a destination, and vanish into that green flame. He once told Bambam that this was called the “floo network” , a way of getting around for wizarding folk like him.

 

 

Almost as often, Jaebum chose to change into his cat form and jumped out of the windows or dashed out through the cat flap installed in Bambam's front door just for him. Jaebum told him that he was an “Animagus” , a wizard who could transform into their animal form at will. It was ridiculously fitting that Jaebum's animal version was a devastatingly elegant, white long-haired cat, after all, he deserved to flaunt his beauty and independence no matter what form he was in.

 

 

But sometimes, Jaebum also left through the front door like a “Muggle” would.

 

 

At first Bambam didn't understand why there needed to be a name, or multiple names from what Jaebum told him, to call a normal person, that is, someone who couldn't do magic. But over the years, he learned that his “normal” and Jaebum's “normal” were two very different things.

 

 

Case in point, when normal people fought, someone might leave the room, or even the house, but they would return, because they still had to come home sooner or later. But normally, Jaebum just left. He could be in his arms one minute and the next literally vanish into thin air. Presumably, he went back to his own home, his own world, of which Bambam knew absolutely nothing. And Bambam could only . . . well . . . do fuck all about that. Could only stay and wait for him. He could only hope.

 

 

These things were barely the bloody tip of the iceberg of “irreconcilable differences” between them. The list just went on and on and on.

 

 

Every muggle with a wizard lover, and Bambam couldn't imagine it being otherwise, must have pondered at some point in their relationship: “What [the fuck] is he doing with a Muggle like me?”

 

 

From what he'd gathered, Jaebum would live on for centuries after he died. Time-wise, Bambam made no more lasting impression on Jaebum or his life than a Starbucks barista on a semi-regular customer.

 

 

He used to think, in the besotted early days, that the wizard was a gift from above, but after being “together” , and he used this word most tentatively, for this long, he wasn't sure anymore. Don't you get to actually keep your gifts?

 

 

He got up to go take a bath. It would help to relax and clear his head. He was determined not to waste another night thinking about his chimaerical lover.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Bambam came back into the living room, he was genuinely surprised to see the familiar white cat sitting with his paws tucked under the body in the armchair. Jaebum must have moved it closer to the fire to get maximum heat, and that close, his long coat looked almost orange from the dancing flames.

 

 

So his royal highness deigned to come back after – Bambam glanced at the clock on the wall – only a couple of hours? Must be a new record. Sometimes it took weeks for Jaebum to show his face again after that kind of tiff.

 

 

The first time they met, and Bambam sort of abducted Jaebum, the wizard was in this cat form as well. Granted, “abduction” was probably not the right word; Bambam saw the white cat just laying on the footpath on his way back from work and took it home. Initially he was gonna leave it alone, thinking something as beautiful and groomed as that must belong to someone, not a stray. But then he saw the blood, coming from a gash on one of its front paws, and he just . . . he couldn't just walk away.

 

 

Upon getting closer, he noticed that although it couldn't move much, the cat was actually conscious and staring nervously at him. Bambam felt a tug in his heart. He let it look deep into him, letting it know that he only wanted to help. He mentally told the cat: “I'm not gonna hurt you, beautiful. I'm never gonna hurt you. Let me help you.”

 

 

And oddly enough, his mind felt pinpricked in that moment when the cat stared back at him so intensely too. Bambam couldn't describe it, but he felt like some sort of permission was given; he was allowed to touch the blood-matted fur now. In fact, he was also allowed to lift the cat into his arms and carry it home. The cat made zero fuss, just amenably put its head on his chest during the short journey.

 

 

Once he got home, he brought the cat into the living room and put it down as gently as he could on one of the plush armchairs. He then went to the kitchen to get the cat some water and to find something to clean the wound with.

 

 

When he came back into the living room, he promptly dropped everything. The water splashed on the carpet and got his socked feet wet. The dish broke into dozens of pieces at his feet. But Bambam didn't even react; his eyes couldn't even move from the weirdly-dressed stranger standing in the middle of his living room.

 

 

“Er . . . Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my house?”

 

 

The guy turned to face him fully. He coked his head to the side once and said in a sweet drawling voice:

 

 

“You brought me here. Thank you, by the way”

 

 

He raised his wrist up, the one with Bambam's handkerchief tied around it, and shook it a bit, demonstrating what he thanked him for.

 

 

But Bambam remembered that he had used that cloth to stop the cat's bleeding. Speaking of which . . . fuck. Did this guy . . .

 

 

“I . . . Where's the cat? What did you do to it?”

 

 

Inexplicably, the stranger gave him a tiny, amused smile.

 

 

“I changed back.”

 

 

He said it so nonchalantly, like that was so normal. Cats and humans just morphed into each other all the time. No big deal.

 

 

Bambam concluded that although this guy was extremely attractive, he was also insane. He must have escaped from one of the facilities near here.

 

 

“Shit. Ok. Let me just . . . er call for some help, alright? Please try to remain calm and . . . er . . . try not to kill me.”

 

 

Bambam fetched his phone out of the back pocket, intending to call the police. He heard the stranger mumble something and suddenly, his phone just flew out his hand and into the stranger's.

 

 

“Oh, I can't let you do that.”

 

 

Oh god. Bambam knew where this was going. This attractive serial killer was about to kill him.

 

 

But instead of attacking him with the stick he had in his left hand, the stranger whispered something to himself and turned in a tight circle and just like that, the white cat Bambam had picked up was standing in his place.

 

 

Ok. Maybe Bambam still needed to call the police or the hospital after all, but this time it was for himself. He was the one going crazy now.

 

 

Seeing that he was completely speechless and possibly permanently shocked, the cat helped him out by transforming back into a man once more.

 

 

This time Bambam just passed out.

 

 

When he came to again he was lying on the sofa with his head in someone's lap. He could feel a tender hand cascading through his locks so carefully, so soothingly, so he refused to open his eyes. It was all just too weird. Everything was just too much right now.

 

 

What if he opened his eyes to see himself already amputated? You could never tell with psychopaths and serial killers who lured you in by posing as an actual cat.

 

 

But still, he couldn't just let this hair petting go on until he bled to death. Bambam inhaled deep, braved himself, and opened his eyes. The stranger was already staring at his face, and from a very uncomfortably close distance as well, but maybe serial killers didn't respect personal boundaries either.

 

 

Since he was gonna die anyway, Bambam decided to let himself appreciate his killer's face more fully. But no matter how hard he looked, he still couldn't find the right words to describe this cat/man creature; the cat was excruciatingly beautiful, but it got absolutely nothing on the human version. Everything on that face was uniquely pretty on its own and together it made the guy the most gorgeous thing Bambam had ever seen in his entire life, and he photographed idols for a living for fuck's sake.

 

 

The little grin on that face got bigger when he saw how Bambam couldn't stop staring.

 

 

Yup. Most gorgeous thing on earth, indeed.

 

 

Truth was he didn't just take Bambam's breath away, he took everything, including the ability to speak, to blink, or to think. Never mind calling the police now.

 

 

“Could you kill me in a way that doesn't hurt too much? I've got low tolerance for pain.”

 

 

The cat guy looked and sounded even more beautiful when he laughed. And Bambam was beyond royally fucked.

 

 

Jaebum kept coming back after that first meeting, like somehow he decided that Bambam'd already adopted him and he could come and go as he pleased. Bambam's place was his home now too.

 

 

In fact, he came round and stayed here so much that one day Bambam found that his fireplace had been connected to the floo network without his knowledge or permission. And he only knew this because one day after they'd fought over how to cut the carrots, Jaebum decided to use his new escape option for the first time. He grabbed some green powder shit from the small pot that he had put on Bambam's mantle and threw it into the fireplace. He called out some strangely-named place that Bambam had never heard of before despite growing up and living in this country his entire life, and then he disappeared.

 

 

A trend that had continued up to this point in time, where they, or rather Jaebum, had done this over a hundred times already.

 

 

After half an hour of the two of them looking at the fireplace and the phone respectively and not even once at each other, Bambam had had enough.

 

 

“You don't even want to speak to me. To even look at me. Why are you here at all?"

 

 

The cat didn't even have the grace to turn its head, just continued staring into the fireplace, its escape from the room, from the Muggle world, from him.

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

Before Jaebum, he had been able to fall asleep very easily. He just did stuff until his eyes were too heavy and only then did he get himself in bed. But this night, like so many since he had met that damned white cat, he tossed and turned, asking himself for the hundred times, literally, why they were still doing this to themselves. Whatever the fuck this is. They spent days together. Then fights or Jaebum's work or something else that he never told Bambam about would emerge and he would leave to god knows where. Then he would come back when it suited him. Rinse and repeat.

 

 

He didn't know and didn't ask if Jaebum did this weird vicious circle with anyone else. Bambam himself didn't. Just him. He only did this whole thing with that wizard.

 

 

Speaking of the devil . . .

 

 

Bambam didn't see him come in through the slightly parted bedroom door, but he definitely felt the soft fur tickling his feet under the duvet. That fluffy warmth slowly dragged itself up his bare legs, then his stomach, and finally it curled tight in his arms and refused to move anymore.

 

 

After a while, a small rough tongue started to lick his neck, under his chin, his ear lobe. Bambam sighed, expressing contentment and exasperation both.

 

 

“Do you know why I'm upset?”

 

 

He got one tiny lick on his cheek for an answer.

 

 

“Do you actually want to spend the night with me?”

 

 

Another lick.

 

 

“Are you gonna leave while I'm sleeping?”

 

 

He tried not to, but his hold around the cat tighten without his volition.

 

 

Two licks. Both caught his tears.

 

 

Bambam woke up the next morning to a head of shiny black hair on his chest instead of white fluffy fur with which he fell asleep the night before. He carded the tips of his fingers through the smooth fringes as gently as possible, breathing in deep the smell of fire logs and some far away forest, and something sweet and delicate that was entirely Jaebum.

 

 

He kept stroking him and breathing him in like that until Jaebum's eyelashes started to flutter. Bambam watched them lift millimetre by millimetre until his slanted, night-sky eyes were fully open and locked onto his own.

 

 

And still Bambam said nothing, just looked and breathed. Only when Jaebum was fully conscious did Bambam tell him.

 

 

“If you just leave without saying anything to me again, I only ask for you never to come back. Understood?”

 

 

He guided Jaebum down from his body, got up, and walked out the door without looking back.

 

 

 

END


End file.
